


Empty Theaters

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Sometimes dreams and too much coffee can lead to something interesting....





	Empty Theaters

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was entered by tumblr @brinschk as part of my Breaking the Block Contest:  
> “Hi there! Well, I might be too late for the one shot, but I’ll try anyway.. The idea comes from a dream I had about Tom Hiddleston a few days ago.. -The Setting was a cinema, not open for the public that day because it was reserved for some press interviews with Tom before the premiere of his new movie - Me, walking by the cinema, totally oblivious to it being closed to the public and needing a restroom, so I go inside - No one is seen in the Cinema when I enter, so I just go to the rest room - There are some really aggressive ladies in there, they’re starting to bully me and threaten to beat and hurt me - Me having some luck in distracting them and I am able to flee the restroom - bumping into Tom Hiddleston outside, close to tears because of being so scared of the bullies The dream ended there and it was killing me because I’d wish it would have continued with Tom being nice to me or some other things.. so maybe you’d have fun writing about it? I know that it’s not the most interesting thing story wise.. 😳 but I thought I just try.. 😊”  
> Can I just say how much I loved this idea? I hope you like what I did with it :)  
> Warnings: language/treat of violence

 

_I really shouldn’t have had that fourth cup of coffee!_ I thought as I pulled my coat tighter around me. _It’s fucking freezing!_

The sun had set over an hour ago, the winter sky already dark. I hurried along, the theater district unusually quiet for this time of day. I vaguely wondered at the lack of people lining up to get into shows. _Odd that there aren’t any shows playing right now._ I didn’t dwell too much on it, my need to relieve my over full bladder taking up the majority of my thoughts at the moment. I ran up to the doors of the theater I was passing and pulled. Locked.

_Damn._

I turned and looked up and down the street, trying to figure out what I was going to do. There was no way I was making it home. As if to reiterate my predicament, the wind whipped up and blew my knee length skirt around, making me even colder. Just as I was about to cry, across the street, I saw a man come out of the old DeVoy theater. I had been there a few times with my Gram. They used to play old black and white movies, and it was quite charming because the theater was straight out of another time. It still had the gilded boxes that the gentry used to occupy when they would come to the theater and all the glitz and glam of yesteryear.

As I watched the man, something struck me as odd about him. I couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but again, didn’t really dwell on it as I trotted across the street, praying the doors would be open.  
I reached out for the door handle, my hand wrapping around the cool metal and pulled. Locked. I felt like banging my head against the door. I went to turn to leave when I almost walked right into the man I just saw.

“You need some help, Doll?” He asked, looking me up and down, a salacious grin coming to his mouth when looked at my nylon clad legs. His eyes dragged themselves up my body back to my face, making me more irritated than creeped out. Up close, it wasn’t hard to figure out what had looked slightly odd from across the street. He was wearing an old fashioned suit. Like something out of a forties mobster movie. He had on a fedora and a cigarette was hanging out of the side of his mouth. He was holding a massive old school camera, the kind with the flash that used one bulb per picture. _Must be in a play here,_ I thought. I pulled my coat tighter and lightly bounced back and forth on my feet.

“I - ah. Well. I was hoping to use the ladies.” I said, not even caring at this point. I gave him a small smile, hoping he would let me in. “I swear, I’ll be in and out. No one will even know I’m there. It’s a bit of an emergency.”

“Oh! Sure, sure! Why didn’t ya say so? Here, let me get the door.” He said, pulling out a key and opening the door. “Theater’s closed today, anyways. Doing a private interview and photo’s of some big shot Hollywood star. Boy, the dames are crazy over him. Can’t have the article without the pictures! That mug of his is what’ll sell. It’s right across the lobby there. Just let yourself out when you’re done, Sweetheart.”  
I thanked him and made a beeline for the restrooms. I walked in, surprised to see that there were other women in there. I counted four as they all turned to stare at me. They too, were all dressed as if they were from the forties. I gave them a weak smile and rushed into the stall.

“I don’t care. He’s bound to be going out dancing tonight. He watched me dance all night at the club the last time he was there. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. He’s just so damn polite. Has to dance with every homely wallflower there. Every time he was free, I would try to make my way over to him, but some little tart would be making puppy dog eyes at him and he would have to ask her.” Came one of the voices. I could hear the pout in her voice.

“You know he’s in love with you. I can see it on his face when he sees you. ” Murmured another.

“Of course he is. How can he not be. I’m perfect for him and he knows it. He’s just waiting until the time is right.” Came her reply. Wondering who they were talking about, I quickly finished up and left the refuge of my stall. All four pairs of eyes turned to me again, and none looked friendly.

I just tired to ignore them and went to wash my hands. One of them, a beautiful, full figured blonde was leaning into the mirror, re-applying her already perfect red lipstick. She watched me in the mirror, an ugly smirk on her porcelain face.

“And who the hell are you?” She demanded, her voice sweet, but deadly.

“Me? I’m - I’m no one.” I said dumbly, not really sure how to answer her blunt question. The others began closing rank on me, getting closer. I held my hands up, as if to show I meant them no harm.

“Damn right you’re no one. You think that you’ve got a chance?” She tittered an annoying laugh, her gang laughing with her. “You ever heard of mascara? Maybe a little lipstick? So plain. So sad. He wouldn’t even look twice at you. Probably wouldn’t even look once. Except to pity you. Even then, probably not.”

“I don’t even know who you’re talking about, you must have me confused with someone else.” I said, trying to edge down the counter towards the door. They were still crowding me.

“I don’t know. There’s something about her. You know how he likes to pretend he’s the nice guy. He might like someone who looks so plain. At least as a front. Maybe we should take care of her. Make sure he would never even give her a pity dance. Can’t dance if your leg is broken. ” Another said.

“Who are you talking about? I don’t even dance! ” I cried, my voice starting to get higher.

“You know damn well who I’m talking about. And he’s mine. I haven’t been following him for all these year, seen all his movies, been to every autograph signing and appearance that he’s had, just so some little whore like you can come in and try to steal him from me. Me and him have a special connection. I see it in his eyes when he looks at me. And no one,” she poked my shoulder, “No one, is getting in my way.” The blonde said, reaching out and grabbing a fist full of my hair.

“I swear! I’m not going to steal anyone from anyone! I just had to pee!” I cried as she pulled me closer to her and then tossed me towards the counter again. I backed up next to the sink, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I could feel the tears starting to run down my face. Panic set in and I did the first thing I could think of, pointing over the blonde’s shoulder and crying, “What’s that?”

All of them turned to look and I took my chance. Pushing the one between me and the door out of the way, I ran. I burst out into the small hallway and ran for the door. Looking over my shoulder, I slammed into someone.

“Oh my god, help me! Please! They’re insane! I need help!” I cried, clawing at the vest of the tall man I had run into. Looking up into his kind, blue eyes, I instantly felt calmer.  
I was ok. I would be ok.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh. It’s alright, Darling. Take a deep breath. It’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said in a British accent that was as smooth as velvet. _This must be him,_ I thought, unable to string together a sentence. _I can understand the fuss._

“Can you tell me who it is you’re running from?” He asked, his long arms still wrapped protectively around me.

“There were these women who were threatening me. I don’t know who they were. They thought I was trying to steal some man from them. I’m so confused! I just came in to use the restroom.” I cried. He pulled me closer, his hand cradling my head against his chest.

“Roxanne.” He said. I looked up at him and his handsome mouth was pressed into a tight line. He was looking over my head at someone. I turned to look and there she was. She gave him a sweet smile and shook her shoulders in what she probably thought was an alluring way. It certainly made her boobs jiggle, if that’s what she was going for.

“Tom, baby.” She crooned, “You know I would never do anything like that. I’m your biggest fan. I know how much you love your wallflowers. You’re such a good man, treating them the way you do. I would ne-” He cut her off.

“Roxanne! I love all of my fans. They’re what keeps me going, my motivation, but you, you’re something else. I wish you would find someone else to be a fan of. No. You’re not a fan. You’re insane. You’re mean. You’re nasty. You act like I'm your property, just because you’ve seen all my films. You harass anyone that you see as a threat to your delusional relationship with me. I will never, I repeat, never love you. Please. I’m begging you. Move on.”

I could feel his heart, beating like mad, like he was actually petrified of the beautiful woman standing before us. He pulled me a little closer. She narrowed her eyes, her attention moving from him to me.

“You little tramp. This is all your fault. We were going to be happy together and you had to come in and ruin it!” She screamed. She charged at us. Tom pulled me to the side, putting his body in between mine and Roxanne as she advanced. I was thrown to the ground at the impact.

Wrestling with something that was wrapped around my legs, I sat up, frantically waving my arms to ward off my attacker. Expecting blows that never came, I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on the floor of my darkened bedroom, in a pile of blankets. Bewildered, I shakily got to my feet, pulling the blankets with me as I crawled back on the bed.

“What. The. Fuck.” I groaned, flopping my head back on the pillows, knowing that I would never get back to sleep after that mess of a dream.

The next afternoon, I was busy at work, the dream pretty much forgotten. I was just sending out the last of the invoices for my boss and was going to be heading out when he popped his head into my office.

“Can you do me a huge favor? I need this proposal to be dropped off tonight and I have to go pick up my kids. It’s on your way home. Won’t take you more than five minutes.” He begged.

Not really caring, I agreed and took the large envelope from him. I looked at the address and felt an odd tingling in my stomach. It was the DeVoy. Shaking the feeling, I grabbed my bag and my coat.

_Just go in, give the envelope to someone and get the fuck out of here,_ I told myself over and over as I approached the doors. My palms felt slick with sweat as I pulled on the handle and the door opened. I walked into the deserted lobby and looked around. No one.

_Of course._

Suddenly, my afternoon tea was rearing its liquidy head. I tried to ignore it, but the longer I stood there waiting for this mythical person that was expecting me, according to my boss, the more I had to go. _This is stupid. It was a dream. Just go use the bathroom, you fool!_ I scolded myself. I crossed the lobby, knowing exactly where the restroom was. I slowly opened the door. Empty. I let out the breath I had been holding, laughing lightly at myself.

After I was done and washed my hands, I went back out to the lobby. I decided that perhaps I should look around to find a person I could leave the envelope with. I headed towards the nearest door, when it opened.

I stopped in my tracks. _It was him._ He stopped when he saw me, a curious smile playing on his lips. He tilted his head a little.

“I’m sorry, darling, do I know you from somewhere?” He asked me, his voice just as I remembered it.

“No, I don’t - I don’t think so.” I managed, licking my lips nervously.

“Hmm. Are you sure? I feel like I’ve met you before.” He looked at me intently. I shook my head. “Perhaps it was in a dream.”

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh at that, my hand flying to my mouth in mortification. He let out a wonderful giggle.

“Well. Since you’re so sure we haven’t met before, dream or otherwise, I’m Tom.” He said, holding out his hand.


End file.
